3primetime3fandomcom-20200214-history
XStep
From helpsap! A structure that you can use to describe the precise execution of production processes. Using XSteps you can control the data exchange with the process control level or generate PI sheets for process operators and production workers. An XStep can be assigned to a master recipe or process order. An XStep tree is made up of one or several XSteps. It can also contain XStep process instructions and references to standard XSteps (SXS reference). An XStep in an XStep tree can also be made up of further XSteps, SXS references and XStep process instructions. You can create the following components within an XStep tree. •XSteps An XStep can contain further subordinated XSteps. Properties of the higher-level XSteps, such as scope of generation, control recipe destinations and application context are inherited by the subordinated XSteps, as long as they have not been explicitly assigned any of these values separately. If, for example, you have defined the application context Order in the higher-level XStep, then this application context is valid for all subordinated XSteps, until the next XStep for which a different context is defined. •SXS References An XStep or a standard XStep can be referenced to versions of a standard XStep, which are maintained in the SXS repository. When creating an SXS reference, the system firstly creates a loose connection to the referenced standard XStep. Once the references are exploded, the system creates a copy of the valid version of the standard XStep in your XStep tree for the key date. See also: Standard XSteps •XStep Process Instructions All functions that were available with the conventional process instructions are still available. When maintaining objects in the XStep editor, you no longer have to be familiar with the syntax of the process instruction characteristics. Instead, you can easily create output and input fields, as well as control functions such as function calls and process messages using the context menu. See also: XStep Process Instructions XStep Properties You can define specific properties for each XStep: •General Information In this dialog window, you find information about the status of the control recipe and administrative data about the last person to make a change and so on. •Parameters and Parameter Valuations In this dialog box you create the XStep parameters and their valuations for the XStep. See also: XStep Parameters •Scope of Generation In this dialog box you assign a scope of generation to the XStep. See also: XStep Generation •Destination In this dialog window you assign a destination type to the XStep (external system or PI sheet) or a specific control recipe destination. The destination is valid for the entire XStep tree until a new destination is found. The inheritance hierarchy then starts again from this position in the tree. •Application Context In this dialog box you specify whether the XStep should be valid for a particular phase or for the entire order. The system requires the XStep context during the generation and the automatic valuation. As is the case with the destination, the context is valid for the entire XStep tree until a new context is found. The inheritance hierarchy then starts again from this position in the tree. CAUTION!!! Note that some scopes of generation also set the context. If, for example, you have defined the scope of generation For all Phases for an XStep, then the system creates a copy of this XStep for every phase. Every XStep copied is automatically assigned the context of the particular phase. For example, the XStep for phase 10 would be assigned the context for phase 10.